


Box or Baby?

by bunnynovella



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Femslash, Pregnant Debbie, SFS2020, Season/Series 05, Shameless Femslash week, Shopping, Stealing, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnynovella/pseuds/bunnynovella
Summary: “Baby shopping was turning out to be a lot more difficult than Debbie planned.”
Relationships: Debbie Gallagher/Sandy Milkovich
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Box or Baby?

**Author's Note:**

> Ah a general rated fic from me? How’s out of character.
> 
> I wanted just a cute one shot of the pair of them meeting when Debbie was a teen, but I was inspired by the scene in which Debbie is baby shopping by herself and meets that creepy guy. So I took that and gave her a cute Sabbie moment instead.
> 
> Written for Day 3 of Shameless Femslash Week (Canon Divergence).

Baby shopping was turning out to be a bit more difficult than Debbie planned. She had to consider what season the baby would be born before buying clothes, extra preparation in case she was early, and did she need all these fancy things like pumps?

Pumps for her _boobs_. Hell, she’d never had a guy touch her chest and yet here she was, having someone’s baby. She wouldn’t admit it, but as excited as she was for her child, she worried she might be making a mistake too. Definitely not something she’d even think about admitting outside her thoughts, thinking of how smug Fiona would get knowing that. She’d ran a daycare her whole life! Yet her older sister had no faith in her over this baby, and even wanted her to abort it. Debbie might have cried over that one but she’d put on her game face in front of her family. 

Pushing the clothing on the rack, she puckered her lip out while browsing. Everything was too this color or that color. As she shoved a whole armful off pink out of her way, a movement caught her eye, causing her to lock on to a girl in the distance. She watched a sandy blondish haired girl shove a box of diapers into a stroller with a blanket covering the front, as if a sleeping baby was in there.

Judging by the box size, there wasn’t unless the baby was now squashed under it. Who knows though in the southside.

She locked eyes with the girl when she rose up. Baby fat still showed slightly on her cheeks, indicating she was not much older than Debbie was now. She winked and held her hand up in a shush motion against her lips before pushing the stroller away.

A blush spread across Debbie’s cheek for some reason. Her hand raised up, touching the hot skin to verify she was indeed blushing. Baby hormones?

Watching her walking away, her tight black jeans with a red plaid jacket tied around her waist, hair covered in a toboggan, and ripped up t-shirt for some band Debbie didn’t catch, Debbie couldn’t help but be intrigued. She stashed her clothing haul on a shelf before waddling to catch up with her. “Hey! Wait!”

The girl slowed down, eying her suspiciously now. “What? Gonna squeal?”

“No. Are you a mom?”

A loud laugh broke through her throat. “Nah, hard to get another woman pregnant, you feel me? Stealing these for my cousin and his baby mama. Can’t let the little man go without diapers yet don’t feel like paying for a kid who isn’t mine just cause it’s ‘your turn to go shopping for once you fucking slacker’ or whatever.”

The quote was said in as mocking of a voice as she could muster, paired up with hand motions.

Debbie paced herself beside the girl, watching her glance at Debbie’s bump out the corner of her eye. “Name’s Sandy. Real bump or stuffed full of stuff yourself? Nice waddle either way.”

The question paired with the growing cat-like grin set off an alarm in Debbie, causing her to raise her head and adopt a frown. “A real baby. My boyfriend and I planned for one.”

A hitch in Sandy's eyebrow paired with her lip tucking upward in the corner showed exactly how amusing she found that as the pair walked through the sliding business door’s. “Boyfriend, huh? So what’cha doing following me then?”

Her look turned even more sour. “What’s that supposed to mean?! I was just wanting to talk to you if you were also a teen mom. Make a friend.”

Ellie, who was one of her best friends but only on a technicality, was a teen mom too so it wasn’t as if she didn’t have any other people in her shoes to talk to, except Holly and Ellie has been even more standoffish lately. Which was saying a lot. Debbie had felt even more alone than ever, even with a tiny human forming inside her belly. 

Her arms crossed over her stomach, both in defensiveness over Sandy and some kind of weird protective move. The pair had stopped around the side of the building where Sandy had pushed the stroller to. She took out a cigarette, lighting it up and standing next to Debbie, who looked even more annoyed at the action. “What, you proud of that or something? Where’s the baby daddy then? Can’t help you pick out pretty pink bow for your baby?”

“What’s wrong with being an adult and planning a baby? Who cares if people think I’m a little too young.”

An exhale of smoke, head turned to the side way from Debbie in a way that was oddly considerate for a southside girl. “Because you’re a fucking kid and like I said. I don’t see your man anywhere.”

Debbie opened her mouth to argue back when tears welled in her eyes suddenly. Goddamn hormones, no question about it. Sandy dropped her hand with the cigarette attached, letting it go before using her foot to grind it out. “Fuck, don’t cry. I didn’t mean it, besides who needs a fucking man anyway? I don’t.” A hollow laugh followed before Sandy reached forward to touch a strand of Debbie’s hair behind her ear. “Look, it’s going to be okay. I’ll walk you home, okay?”

Debbie continued crying, breaking to sniffle as her lungs attempted air. Without even realizing it she lunged forward, lips sealing with Sandy’s. “Mmpf!”

Sandy’s breath hitched as she backed the pair up, hands weaving into her hair and she carefully leaned Debbie against a wall. Body arched forward as if Debbie was breakable. She massaged their tongues together, even kissing with Debbie’s condition- she assumed- in mind.

They broke apart, Debbie’s emotions completely everywhere. Did she just kiss a girl? Blushing was one thing, but it was hard to explain what she was reacting to. She felt so drawn to Sandy, in a way that didn’t exactly feel friend-like. It felt more real than she had even felt with Derek, a relationship that suddenly felt embarrassingly insignificant.

“Well that was, uh, unexpected.” The shock seemed to leave her face as her features softened again. “What’s your name, angel?”

Her crying had stopped but she continued sniffling. “Debbie. I’m Debbie.”

“Come here, Debs. Still going to walk you home and then I’ll get your number, okay?” She tossed her arm around her shoulder, letting Debbie’s head lean on her shoulder as the pair walked towards the Gallagher house, stroller in front. She half wondered if they looked like a real couple to others, a thought that led to a small smile breaking across her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, no beta as is most my fics. I do check over them twice myself but please forgive any mistakes you see because the brain pretends writing is perfect when you need it to do the exact opposite lol.


End file.
